


Coming Back the Way We Came From

by komaedas



Category: Phan, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedas/pseuds/komaedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This au fanfic was from auideas.tumblr.com and their posts are pretty great, so go check them out!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I remember realizing I was gay when I looked at my best friend and wished I could make him as happy as his future wife would. It was the summer of our freshman year of high school when this happened. Of course I had always been my happiest when I was around Phil and I had always found myself blushing when he smiled at me, but I thought that had been normal. I mean, me, Daniel James Howell, could not be gay. I've had many crushes on girls, so I came to the conclusion that I was in fact bisexual. I had told Phil my conclusion the week after I had realized it and all he did was smile and hug me. I turned red and hoped he wouldn't notice my temperature rising. He then announced that he was gay, so we both just smiled at each other and continued our Super Smash Bros game. 10th grade was when I decided I was going to ask Phil Lester to be my boyfriend. So that day after school, I did it. I remember specifically using the line "If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?" and he blushed and said yes. Smooth, Dan. I was happy with our relationship and I was so in love with him. We went out all throughout high school until senior year. The middle of the year, the whole day he had been acting serious and solemn. After school I asked if he was ok and he stared right into my eyes and said, "I-I don't love you anymore, I'm sorry," and walked away, no sympathy on his face. I cried that whole night and he never even stared in my direction the rest of the year. I dated many girls and guys but they all only lasted a week because I was never really "over" Phil. I still missed the light in his blue eyes, his smile that lit up the room. There was never a boring day in my life with him. That was all gone, but still, I'm content with my friends! I swear I'm over it now, I mean, I'm going to college now so I'm bound to meet someone I like, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au fanfic was from auideas.tumblr.com and their posts are pretty great, so go check them out!


	2. Roomate

My headache just kept getting worse. I could literally feel every little bump in the road as my mum drove me to my new campus. The University of Manchester wasn't too far away from my parents' house, only about 15 minutes, but the pain in my head made it seem like hours. "Fuck," I muttered under my breath as we hit a speed bump entering the uni's parking lot. "Daniel, are you alright? Are you having another headache? I'll get you the pills," my mum quickly said and walked to the trunk of her car. I had been getting headaches and migraines all this week and it's all Phil's fault. I can't stand the thought that I might have him in one of my classes. I'd have to make awkward eye contact at least once. Mum came back with my pills and I thanked her as I took 2 tablets. After about 15 minutes of waiting in the car, I decided to get my luggage and find my dorm. Seeing as Mum was getting older now, I decided to move everything myself. I took out all of my stuff from her car and hugged her goodbye. "Good luck in school my little Danny. Call me when you get settled." I saw a few tears forming in her eyes so I gave her a soft smile and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Daniel. I'm going to go before your father gets impatient,"she told me as she walked to her blue minivan. I watched her drive off and shuddered at the thought of my father. 

I found my way easily around the campus, remembering orientation and all the buildings. I walked into the large building and lugged the bags up the two flights of stairs. "250, 252, aha! 254!" I whispered to myself as I openeded the door to my new room. I stood there for a bit, taking in my surroundings. The room was an average size with its brick walls painted in a plain white, the carpet a burgundy color. There were 2 slightly small twin sized beds. The one on the right had light blue bedding with geeky posters on the walls such as some new video game posters and an old pokemon poster. I noticed that the desk on that side was already set with a computer, microphone, and headphones with a pair of glasses on the side. "Holy shit dude," I said. I walked over and see a framed picture of a blond boy smiling from ear to ear with another boy whose face was covered by locks of almost shoulder-length brown hair kissing his cheek. I began to wonder what my roomate would be like when the door kicked open. Startled, I jumped and turned around, making eye contact with the blond boy from the picture. I see a few differences, his hair is less messy, his jawline more prominent. He's not wearing his nerdy glasses ether. I begin to look at all the features of his face. His hair was a dirty shade of blond, neatly gelled into an arch and he had a bit of stubble on his cleft chin. His most prominent feature were his eyes which were a lovely shade of blue which almost matched his bedding. I saw his hands were full, holding various snacks and energy drinks. After a slightly-too-long silence, he finally said, "Uh hi! My name's Felix." His accent was weird, I wondered where he's from. He walked past me and let the snacks fall on his bed, careful not to let the drinks fall and then set them on his desk. He then walked in front of me. I felt like a giant standing in front of him. I had to be at least 4 inches taller than the guy. He looked at me expectantly and the I remembered. "Right. Hi, I'm Dan, nice to meet you," I quickly uttered. A smile appeared on Felix's face and he chuckled. "You seem nervous, don't worry I swear I'm not judging you," he assured and sat on his desk, turning on the computer and turning to face the screen. "I hope you don't mind loud noise," he chuckled as he put on his headphones and clicked on an icon on his desktop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I may not update too much because I forget about stories I'm writing and I'm just making this up as I go. I'll try to make the chapters longer next time and I apologize for my lack of updates and chapter length!!


End file.
